Secrets
by Ar1stocrat
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been together for almost a year. One problem they have lied to each other about their actual identities. One day both meet up with their dads. Both in the same office, both meeting the same man. What is going on? KagSess
1. Chapter 1

Firstly I would like to say sry for da spelling mistakes you guyz might find. my comp just got fixed and well.. i have to re-install microsoft word... but anywayz... enjoy... hehehe

Chapter 1: Secrets

"Baby, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our date on Tuesday." the person on the other side of the phone said.

"Listen Sesshoumaru. I'm getting really sick of this. You have cancelled our last three dates in a row. Have I done something wrong? or is it just that you don't want to see me anymore." a girl who looked no older then 21 said.

"Kagome, it's not like that. It's just that I've been so busy with work and th-" sesshoumaru was cut off.

"Oh so now you can't take your time out of your oh-so-busy life for your girlfriend? I have work too. I can somehow squeeze in some free time. But you can't do that at all. If this is how it's going to be then I just don't know if I can go on like this. I mean we haven't seen each other for a month." Kagome said. She didn't want her relationship to end like this. They've been going out for almost a year now.

"Kagome. I thought our relationship was stronger then this. You know my work is important, and it's hard for me to take days off. Especially now when we have just started a new project." Sesshoumaru said.

"I thought it was stronger too. But it's just that, we hardly see each other, and then you are always picking your work over me. You work too much, and it's not like your some CEO or something." Kagome replied.

"..Umm. yea but listen baby, I'll make it up to you. I promise. My boss is calling me, I have to go so I'll talk to you later, ok."

"...fine.."

"Bye. Take care."

"Yea... Bye." and so they both hung up together.

Sesshoumaru's Work Place

"Boss. I have re-read all the files and have not yet found a single mistake. Everything seems to be in order as well." a man with dark brown hair said.

"How many times do i have to tell you Kouga. Call me sir, Mr. Takahashi, or just Mr. Sesshoumaru. Don't call me boss." sesshoumaru said as he rubbed his forhead, awaiting the oncoming headache.

"Yes sir."

"Leave the file on my table and you may leave."

"Yes sir."

sigh He wasn't having a good day at all. First thing in the morning and he was already in a foul mood by cancelling his date with Kagome. And now he head to check these stupid files and send them to his father. Sometimes he really hated his job. Being a CEO for your dad's company wasn't always the easiest thing.

Sesshoumaru sat skimming over the report on the new MP3 cell phones that their company has just introduced. They were quite handy and happened to be doing a very good job in the market.

'It could always do better though. The pricing is too high. What if we reduce the pricing and then have it introduced all over Japan? Yeah. But then again, there is a budget. Dad will have to be enlightened on the new idea.' Sesshoumaru was randomly thinking. He wrote something on a 'post-it' note and stuck on the first page of the file. Closing it, he called in Kagura -his secretary-.

"Sir. You called." Kagura asked in a sweet tone.

'No Duh!' "Have this file transfered to my dad right away as urgent. And have Inuyasha meet me in my office at 2:00 pm sharp."

"Yes sir. Now would that be all for -"

"Yes that is all. You may leave." Sesshoumaru said dismissing her with a low growl. Finally he could relax for a few minutes before he had a confrence to attend at 11:15 am.

Looking around his office, he smiled a little. He remembered how he had found a sketch a few months ago in one of Kagome's binder. He never understood why she had so many, but then again she did work as a librarian. He had his office floor refurnished from top to bottom in the design he had found sketched. It was quite spacious and more organized now. His father and his half-brother had liked it as well. And then theme happened to be his favourite; with black, maroon, and baige. He also had glass doors and such.

Kagome's Place

'What to do? what to do? hmm... I think i'll just visit mom. Only if i hadn't taken a day off work. Damnit Sesshoumaru, he's so going to get it now. One more time and we are taking a break. Until he can figure out what he wants more.' Kagome thought. After hanging up the phone with Sesshoumaru, she had gone and taken a nice long shower. She rarely got days off work, and when she did, she would usually spend them with Sesshoumaru, go visit her family or just sleep all day long. After all she was a workacholic, not a bigger one then Sesshoumaru though.

Sometimes she really did worry for his health, sure he might be a demon, but doesn't all the construction work and such take up a lot of energy. And every time she talks to him, he sounds so tired. Until he looks physically ill, Kagome was just going to let him do his job, but if anything happened. She will have a nice talk with his boss and him, that was for sure.

Kagome put on some dark jeans and a white tank top. 'feels so good to be out of those annoying suits'. She grabbed her car keys and locking the door to her luxarious apartment she made her way towards the elevator. She had to tell Sesshoumaru that she got all this money from her family. After all, the contract she had signed didn't allow her to be exposing her financial situations and her work situation to anybody.

She reached the basement and then into her private parking she got into her Mercedes Benz. 'ahhh... how long has it been since I've ridden my baby'. Putting the keys in the ignition, she zommed out of the parking lot and onto her way towards her family house.

Hey ppz... sup... yes yes i know...i have to update ma other stories... but this idea was just too good to be let go.. but anywayz... silver inu-youkai will be updated soon tine... it's just dat the chappie is really big so it's taking me a while to type it up... and as for bloods and dogz... it'll be a while before i update that one...maybe a week or two... but anywho.. please do review...


	2. Fake Feelings

Hi guyz... fast update eh?...yea i'm surprised my self.. but I think it's probably because the chappies are small and this fic isn't going to be that big... prolly 10-12 chappies.. I'm not sure... but If i like the ending and all then I'll prolly write a lil more...oh and once again.. please excuse the grammar or the spelling mistakes...

Chapter 2: Fake Feelings

* * *

"Kagome. Wake up or you'll be late for your meeting." Mrs. Higurashi said trying to wake her daughter. Kagome had slept at her family house the previous day and now it was time for her to be going to work.

"Five more minutes mom..."

"Kagome. Your apartment is on fire." Souta said as he passed by his sisters room.

"NO!." Kagome said getting up. She looked around to see an amused look on her moms face and the retreating back of Souta. "SOUTA YOU ARE SO DEAD." Kagome was about to run after her brother when her eyes fell on the alarm clock on her nightstand.

She raced towards her bathroom just barely missing crashing into Mrs. Higurashi. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed in a black suit with a knee length skirt. Blow drying her hair, she fixed it into a high ponytail and a put a little bit of eye shadow. In less then 30 minutes she was out of her room and heading towards the kitchen.

"Kagome. Eat something before you go to work." Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter proudly.

"Later mom. I'll be late if i doodle around any longer. Bye. Lova ya. Later squirt." Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and was once again out of the house and into her Mercedes Benz.

'Damnit. Even mom remembered the meeting. Oh why? Just why do I have to meet the other managers. I liked working in da shadows. Oh well, I think i should call in for being late.' Kagome thought as she drove towards the Takahashi corps.

Takahashi corps.

InuTaisho sat reading the report that was labeled urgent. Sesshoumaru had come to his office to talk to him about the report itself; accompanied by Inuyasha. Right now they both happened to be sitting in their dad's office waiting for him to finish going over the report.

"Sir. Family call on line 1" Rin's (his secretary) voice came in through the intercom.

Thinking it might be his wife he put the phone on the speaker, momentarily forgetting his sons were there. "Hello?" He said still reading the report.

"Hi dad." Kagome's voice floated in.

He looked at the phone and then moved back into his chair. "hello, my darling. And just how are you today?"

"I'm good. Look dad I might be a little late today. I ended up going to my family home last night and yea..."

"That could only mean that you had nothing to do on your day off. Meaning your date with your boyfriend was cancelled."

"No..."

"Are you lying to me?" He said faking a gasp with a smile on his face.

"No.. ok fine. He cancelled our date. Can you believe the nerve of that guy. I swear one more time and that's it, we'll be taking a very long break from all this. Plus, it's not like I have been exactly truthful to him."

"Yea but you shouldn't blame yourself for that. It was in your stupid contract. Well listen hun, as soon as you get to the office meet me in mine ok."

"Sure dad. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too." InuTaisho disconnected the line and once again started reading the report. Unaware of his sons reaction until Inuyasha coughed rather loudly to gain his attention.

"Oh. You guys are still here." InuTaisho said smiling nervously.

"Who was that father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Huh? Oh her. Don't worry about it, it's nothing you guys would want to know about."

"Have you been cheating on mom? I'm so going to tell her." Inuyasha said as he picked up his cell phone and speed dialed his moms cell phone.

"No Inuyasha, there's no need for that. And trust your old man it's nothing like that either."

"I want to meet that blasted wench." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone before it could connect.

"Don't call her a wench Inuyasha, show some respect for your sister. She'll be here any minute then both of you can meet her. Until then just sit down and leave me be." InuTaisho finally said getting agitated.

Both of his sons growled low as they took their seats back on the comfy couches. Inuyasha seemed to be restraining himself from strangling his father, and as for Sesshoumaru - he looked like he hadn't hated anyone more in his life.

"Ah... she's here." InuTaisho said with a small smile. He fixed up his table and hid a box of chocolates in his drawer. Looking at his sons he gave them a warning glare indicating for them to 'be nice.'

Knock Knock

"Come in."

"Hi dad."

"Kagome, I would like for you to meet my two sons. Boys this is Kagome and Kagome this is -"

Sesshoumaru had been shocked beyond belief there he stood with his eyesbulging out of his socket and his mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe it, his Kagome had just walked into through those doors. He must hide before she sees him - too late.

"Inuyasha my youngest son, and that's Sesshoumaru my oldest son."

Kagome stood there starring at Sesshoumaru like he had grown 3 heads right on the spot. Sesshoumaru, my Sesshoumaru, standing in my dads office. That means he's the CEO, he lied.

InuTaisho and Inuyasha stood there starring at the two as their emotions changed from shock to hurt and then anger.

"You lied" they both said together.

"Will someone please explain to me what's goin on here?" Inuyasha practically yelled getting agitated.

"Kagome, is that who I think it is?" InuTaisho asked curiously.

"Hai..."

"We need to talk." Sesshoumaru said walking towards the exit.

"I think we can talk about it here Sesshoumaru. I don't think I want fake excuses from you anymore." Kagome said.

-growl- "Woman, I will talk to you where ever I wish. Not in my dads office in front of my Inuyasha or my dad." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why? so you can lie agian?" Kagome whispered.

"No. So we can sort this out."

"There's nothing to sort out. Our relationship was a lie." Kagome now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you saying the feelings were all a lie too? Then I guess you're no better then the other woman." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of his dad's office. InuTaisho and Inuyasha sure as hell didn't miss the hurt look in Sesshoumaru's eyes or the tear that rolled down his left cheek.

"Is she your bilogical daughter?"

"No Inuyasha. Her dad and I have been long time friends. He died when she was young and since then she has called me dad." InuTaisho said. He walked around his desk and hugged Kagome tightly to him as she cried hysterically. "Inuyasha please leave us alone and tell my secretary to cancell all of my meetings and such. And please check up on your brother as well."

"I guess..." Inuyasha said as he left his dads office.

Inuyasha did as he was told by going to the secretary first and telling her to do as instructed and that nobody should bother them at the moment. Then he took the elevator to his brother's floor and went to his office.

"Sir. He said he doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment." Kagura said.

"Well too bad." Inuyasha snorted and walked into his brothers office.

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair with his eyes starring blankly at a picture in front of him.

"Get out Inuyasha. I'm in no mood to be dealing with you right now."

"Whatever. Dad sent me here. So are you planning on explaining to me what's going on?" Inuyasha said making himself comfy on one of the couches.

Sesshoumaru sighed and against his better judgement or not, he told Inuyasha about what's been going on in his life. From how he met Kagome at a charrity show, to how they started going out, and how they lied to each other about their jobs and real lives. His reason was that he didn't want women dating him for his money and her reason was that she had signed a contract.

Inuyasha sat their listening to his older brother. He was shocked to say the least. His brother has never opened up to him like that and expecially about something that nobody else knew. He would have to help him, that's for sure. It's all a big misunderstanding. From how he had seen Kagome cry he could tell that they both loved each other, but the anger was clouding them from making the right decision.

Inuyasha told his brother to take it easy and go home or something. He'll have to do something about this, yep something for sure. And so Inuyasha called in his team of helpers. Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Shippou.

"Who are you playing cupid for this time?" Sango asked in an excited tone.

"My brother and his girlfriend." Inuyasha said with a huge smile.

"WHAT!" all four of them screamed.

* * *

Well.. hope you like tha chappie.. and please review thnx a bunch.. till next time.. laterz 


	3. Chapter 3

hi guyz... sry about the late update... well i hope u guyz enjoy this chappie... and blah blah... plus i'll b updating my other stories soon time...as in prolly a week or so...

Chapter 3 - Team Cupid

* * *

"Yep. That's right. We have to get my brother and his girlfriend back together." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend?"

"I thought he was gay."

"Information on the project please." Shippou said with a glint in his eyes.

"Name: Higurashi Kagome

Age: 20 (looks young)

Work: Takahashi corps. Accountant.

Reason for help: misunderstanding caused them to be mad at eachother." Inuyasha said as if reading off a report, which he was. He also handed out her recently taken picture with her brother out to everyone.

"Okay now that we know who she is, we need to come up with a strategy." Kouga said looking at the picutre.

"Yea. I was thinking more along the lines of Jealousy..." Miroku said.

"No. How about having them talk it out?" Sango suggested.

"I've got a better idea, how about we play the 'letter' trick?" Shippou suggested.

"That's too old ya runt. I say she just ditches him and goes out with me." Kouga said. This earned him a glare and a growl from Inuyasha. "or jealousy isn't exactly a bad idea." he said quickly.

"Alright this is how we will handle this case.

Cupid 1, that would be me. I myself am incharge of keeping a close eye on Sesshoumaru and getting as much information out of him as possible.

Cupid 2, that would be Sango. You will be incharge of keeping a close eye on Kagome and getting as much information about their relationship as possible. Oh and I believe you guys are already on friendly terms at the gym outside of work, use that to your advantage.

Cupid 3, that would be Shippou. You are incharge of coming up with plans and such for the day.

Cupid 4, that would be Kouga. You will be incharge of playing the role of Kagome's admiror. And I'll make sure that Sesshoumaru doesn't miss a thing. Just don't over do it because i'm not repnsible for what happens to you.

Cupid 5, that would be Miroku. You are to play a side kick for everyone and a pretend boyfriend of Sango's. Kagome must realize what she's missing out on and such." Inuyasha said.

"Woah. and here I thought Inuyasha was stupid." Shippou murmured.

"I don't want to be tied down to this pervert." Sango complained.

"What about work?" Kouga asked loving his job.

"You'll make sure our Cupid business doesn't interfere with your work life. You will be payed extra for this mission." Inuyasha said picking up his files and such.

"I guess this mission is really important to him." Miroku said watching his friend gathering his things from Sango's office table.

"Hurray... time to par-tay..." Shippou commented doing a victory dance that he had made himself.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. And now that Kagome will be working in the building instead from her apartment, we have a better chance. Catch ya guys after work. laterz." and with that Inuyasha walked out of Sango's office and towards his own.

Next Day

"Kagome. What do u think of the changes made to our new product? Should we go with lowering the price or not?" InuTaisho asked Kagome as they both sat in the office building café. Kagome had come up with the solution that she would work in the building from now on and that if Sesshoumaru wanted to sort things out, he'd come talk to her.

"I don't know dad. I was thinking that instead of having to lower the prices, why don't we do this. Students get 10 off when they show their school ID. I mean lowering the prices would have the customers thinking that there's a glitch in our product, and that's the last thing we want. Also the cell phones are doing good enough as it is, so there is no point in ruining the reputation. Sure we made a mistake by starting them out with quite a high price but we can always cover it up." Kagome said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"I agree. By the way, the money that you have been keeping aside, how is it going. Are we ready to use it or do we need more time?" InuTaisho asked with a smile.

"The investment is ready, if it's ok with you then can I go and check out the building tomorrow and if i get a chance then talk to the landlord as well."

"That would be wonderful. Just do me a favour and take someone with you please, how about Inuyasha if that's ok with you."

"Sure why not, he isn't a problem."

"That's settled then. How about at noon?"

"Yea. I'm free then."

After office hours

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said walking towards him as he was about to get into his car.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said/ asked. Everyone had practically left. Only few employees were left in the building.

"Yeah, listen. Tomorrow at noon I have to go check out this building and talk to some guy. So I was wondering if you could come with me. It's to do with the surprise dad has been talking about." Kagome said.

"I don't think i'm doing anything then, alright. I'll meet you in your office at noon." Inuyasha said with a smile. 'PERFECT' was what his mind was screaming.

"Great. See ya then. Good night." Kagome waved going back towards the elevator.

"Yeah. Good night." Inuyasha got into his car and drove towards Shippou's place.

11:30 pm

yawn "Man, am I tired or what." Kagome mumbled rubbing her eyes. She had come back to her office and had been preparing the contract that would be needed tomorrow. 'I need to go to the bank too' she thought as she stretched her arms above her head and then slumped back into her chair.

'2 minute nap and then i'll go home.' Kagome thought as she put her head on her desk and drifted into 'lala' land.

As she slept, the other occupants of the building left. Only the guards were left besdies Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had just finished going over some pending documents and headed into the basement towards his car. Before he could get in, he noticed that there was another car besides his in the parking lot. And only one person owned a Mercedes Benz with a number plate saying '2sexc4u'

'Kagome.' Sesshoumaru sighed putting his things in his car and locking it before he headed towards the elevator. 'Why is she still in the building? It's almost midnight.' He growled before he pressed the floor button leading to Kagome's office.

Sesshoumaru stood silently in the elevator, while his mind was racing with the thoughts of Kagome. He hadn't seen her for two days now and for him those two days have been hell. He couldn't sleep at night without taking sleeping pills and found himself distracted most of the time from work, with the thoughts of Kagome and him together.

He rubbed the birdge of his nose and then got out of the elevator as it stopped on the 49th floor. Looking around he found that Kagome's secretary had gone as well. He walked into her office and found her sleeping with her head on her desk. He smiled slightly and walked towards her sleeping form.

' How could I have thought she was like other women. I can't believe I accused her of something that I myself knew wasn't true.' Sesshoumaru thought as he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. 'Should I wake her up or take her home myself?'

After starring at her for what seemed like ages, he picked her up bridal style and managed to get out of her office and into the elevator. Buckling her in the passanger seat of his balck Escalade he moved her chair back a bit so she was leaning back. Getting into his driver seat, he pulled out of the basement parking lot and into the cloud less night.

Driving on the empty streets of tokyo for about 10 minutes, he finally reached his destination. A condominium building that looked more like an expensive hotel. Parking his car in the visitors parking he unbuckled Kagome from the passanger side and picked her up once again. Locking his car automatically, Sesshoumaru walked towards the entrance of the building where he was met by two guards. They looked at him curiously, but he egnored them.

Holding Kagome with one hand he reached into his right pocket and took out the keys to her apartment and the sensor for the lobby entrance. One of the guards moved forward and opened the door for Sesshoumaru after he saw that Sesshoumaru had the keys in his hand.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the guy and walked in towards the elevator. Getting in he pressed 9 for Kagome's floor and waited. During their little journey, Kagome snuggled into his hold and mumbled something that odly sounded like his name. 'Is she dreaming about me?' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked out and headed towards her apartment to the left. Two doors down from the elevator was her apartment door 902.

Once again holding her in one of his arms, he opened the door and walked in towards her bedroom. He had been to her apartment enough times to know where she kept everything, well mostly everything. Lying her down on her bed, he took off her coat, shoes and was about to change her shirt and skirt - but then he could imagined himself being pounded into a bloody pulp with her fists.

Shaking his head, he was about to leave when he heard her mumble "Sesshou-kun. I don't want us to end like this. I love you too much... my strawberry sundae has a bug" she mumbled before her face turned into a scowl and she was quite once again. Sesshoumaru stood there shocked. 'She still loves me? No she doesn't, she can't. I haven't been the greatest boyfriend and plus she's sleeping.' even though he thought that, he couldn't stop the tingly feeling in his heart. 'She still loves me.' was his last thought as he got home and went to bed.

* * *

please review...ja ne! 


End file.
